Luc Michaelson
by False Truth
Summary: In the year 1851, the war between angels and demons ended, all the worlds were merged into one, and peace finally came to those that survived. On the day the war ended, a child was born, who received his name before his birth. Luc Michaelson has never fit in, even when everyone was supposed to be the same. The year is 1861


My name is Luc.

I've been alone all my life, searching for something that I didn't on the day the war between angels and demons ended, praised as the first child of a new era. The glorious title didn't last long, soon children were born to nearly every family that survived the brutality of the demons.

I lived a peaceful life, but it always felt empty, as if I was missing a part of my soul. By the time I was ten, my wings had already grown to the size where I could fly, but my parents couldn't teach me, nor could my teachers. They had all been born human, and couldn't use their wings as naturally as children. It was then that I learned that I already knew how to fly, somewhere in my memory was the hidden knowledge, locked away until now. I couldn't remember who taught me, and whenever I tried, a blank face met me. I could tell she was a girl, but I couldn't give her a name or a face.

After it was revealed that I could fly, all the other children were jealous of me, and left me out of all their activities. I stood alone and watched all of the children play, their silver wings glistening in the sunlight, while mine were shunned to the shadows.

One day someone came up to me. "Would you like to play with me?"

I looked up and saw a young girl, whose hair shined golden in the sunlight. It was the first time that anyone had asked to play, but I didn't know what to say. I had always thought that everyone would just ignore me, and I would become a statue in this place.

"Why would you want to play with me?" I felt my mouth move, saying these words, but I didn't realize I'd said them until the girls started walking away. I stood up slowly, and grabbed her wrist. It felt tiny in my hand, even though my hand wasn't large enough to completely enclose it. Sometimes it felt like my body didn't belong to me, and I was just around for the ride. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect anyone to ask." My voice was higher than what felt right to me, and I thought it was childish. I don't know why I hated my body and voice. It didn't make sense... Shouldn't I love myself?

She turned back to me and smiled. "That's all right!" she shouted with glee coloring her tone, turning her arm to grab my wrist, just as I had hers. She pulled me towards the other group of children, and I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me. My wings started to ache in pain, and I resisted against the girl's pull.

* * *

Ten years earlier

Feathers, thousands of feathers... That's all I saw as the Fallen hordes descended upon London. I looked to my wife and nodded to her, taking reassurance in her presence. I watched her take to the skies, and assist the legion of angels defending the final bastion of humanity. I watched as her wings, matching my own, disappeared into the sky.

I spread my wings, one of them black, the other white. It was an indication of my status, I was a half-breed, and belong to neither heaven's angels or Lucifer's fallen. I jumped off the balcony of the room. I wasn't expecting a portal to open right behind me, and a fallen to collide with me as they poured through the portal. Turning around with some difficulty, I started to grapple with the fallen, but my split sword was thrown from my hand. I punched and kicked as best I could, but I was no warrior. I had no control, no form. I was more suited to fighting in the streets, my feet firm on the ground. I felt my wife's magic through our bond, and knew she was using her magic to send my sword to me. I kicked the fallen away, and reached out to my left. My sword flew into my hand, and I spun my body. The moment I let go of the sword it spun on a horizontal axis, and went through the fallen angel.

Arrows flew through the air. I was barely able to dodge them, and while I was preoccupied, and another fallen came behind me, clawing at my wings. I screamed in pain as he kept me in the air, while disabling my ability to fly. I summoned my sword again, and when it came to me, I grabbed it so that the blade faced the opposite direction of my thumb. It made it easier to stab backwards, but because of the fallen's position on my wings, I had to send the sword through my white one, severing it from my body.

I fell towards the ground unable to do anything about my plummet. I heard someone scream just before I hit the ground. Unlike most of the battle cries though, this one stood out to me. I knew why, it was because that particular scream belonged to my wife. I wasn't going to die.

* * *

Present time

I didn't understand what the images that passed through my mind meant. I fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. The few moments I spent in the images felt so right, like it was who I was supposed to be. I had a wife, and I was strong enough to fight angels and demons. I smiled at this revelation, but frowned when I realized that I didn't know who my wife was, or what she looked like.

After a few moments, I got up and noticed the crowd that had gathered around me. "Get outta my way," I told them as I flared my wings. I couldn't see her face, but that wouldn't stop me from finding her. We were meant for each other, and I would find her again, even if it meant going to the ends of the earth to do so. The first thing I had to do, was make it so that my wife could recognize me no matter what age I was.

I flew home, and found some black paint that matched the former color of my left wing. After a little more searching, I found a fine brush, and started painting each individual feather on my left wing. It would take hours, but I felt like it would be worth it.

* * *

**Hello guys! Truth here, and I just wanted to thank anyone that read this. This is my first fic, but I have a good friend that corrected some of my mistakes for me. Just wanted to thank you Wishes! Anyway, but this fic was based on an RP that I run at the forum Active Imagination. If you are interested in seeing the events that led up to this, you can. Be warned, there are some things that are not suitable for those not okay with sexual writing, in other words smut. If you are, and you decide to read the RP anyway, then complain. Then you are a jack. Anyway, this is going to be a retelling in Luc's POV through memories, and learning from others involved in the war.**


End file.
